


Coffee and Cinnamon Milk

by starrynightwrt



Series: Ghamdan University AU [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, another univesity au, im on fluff streak, smitten ghazul, this is mostly dialogues someone teach me to write properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: “Kamu suka kopi?”“Suka.”
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Series: Ghamdan University AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Coffee and Cinnamon Milk

It was only three days after the night of Ganda's gig when Ghazul found a message sent by an unknown number on his phone.

> **_Dek, nanti sore kamu ada acara?_ **
> 
> **_Ini Ganda._ **

And for a split second, it felt like Ghazul just completely forgot where he was and who he was. Ghazul's mind wandered for a bit; what could he possibly want? Why did his heart started to race at the mention of _his_ name? Why did his cheek grew warmer at the way he called him? 

Ghazul blinked, flipping his phone screen down facing the table in front of him, snapping back into reality. He was in the middle of a class, sitting in the front row next to a girl whose name he couldn't quite recall. He glanced to the girl beside him, his fingers tapping on the back surface of his phone, as if making sure no one was watching. He then replied;

> _Nggak ada, mas. Cuma kelas aja sampai jam 6._
> 
> _Ada apa, ya?_

The wait for the next chain of message was somewhat nerve wracking for Ghazul. He turned the screen off, trying to pay close attention to the professor before him, but still, no information whatsoever made its way into his head. A faint vibration on the surface of his table almost knocked him over in surprise. Another text. It read;

> **_Oke, nanti habis kelas jangan pulang dulu, ya._ **
> 
> **_Tunggu saya._ **

It didn’t take long for Ghazul to think of a reply;

> _Kenapa?_

Ganda replied in an instant;

> **_Tunggu aja._ **
> 
> **_Nanti saya jemput kamu._ **

* * *

Ghazul stood by the front of the faculty building; one hand gripping a thick textbook close to his body, the other tucked inside his pant pocket. The sun had set down on the west, the night was settling with a quiet drizzle of rain. It was Friday night as Ghazul recall, people had started leaving on by one in such rush even before 6. Ganda was late, for 7 minutes, 6 minute and 47 second to be precise; Ghazul had his gaze locked on his wristwatch the whole time he was waiting for Ganda.

Ganda pulled over in a bright red Vespa, Ghazul had never pinned Ganda for someone who would ride something as adorable as that red Vespa. “Sudah nunggu lama?”

“Nggak, kok,” Ghazul shrugged, “ini kita mau kemana?”

Ganda took off his helmet, setting it down on his left thigh, “kamu suka kopi?”

“Suka.”

_Bullshit._ That couldn’t be more wrong. Ghazul hated coffee, still couldn’t quite understand how a lot of people like it. Just thinking of it he could feel a hint of bitterness on the tip of his tongue. His common sense was holding back from slapping himself across the face for saying such a stupid lie for no reason whatsoever. 

_“Great,”_ Ganda’s lips curved into a sweet smile, “ada coffee shop baru _nggak_ jauh dari sini.

Ganda put his helmet back on, turning the ignition of his Vespa on, moving forward a bit, giving Ghazul enough place to sit behind him, “ayo. Sebelum hujannya tambah deres.”

Ghazul was hesitant, he looked at Ganda with a questioning gaze

.

_“Ayo,”_ Ganda repeated, reassuring the younger boy. 

Ghazul eventually hopped on the back of the scooter, sitting in a very much stiff position.There was this awkward space between him and Ganda, Ghazul was still not trusting his instinct completely. 

* * *

The coffee shop reminded Ghazul of an old colonial home just like the one his grandparents used to live in. Ghazul find this particular concept homey and comforting. The sound of 50s jazz playing softly in the background brought Ghazul back to his early childhood where he used to listen to this particular kind of music from his grandpa’s record player. Ghazul couldn’t help but beam at this comforting thought. 

Ganda picked them a seat by the window. Ghazul waited there nervously as Ganda went up to the counter to order their drinks. After reading the menu, Ghazul eventually just told the older boy that he take whatever it was that Ganda pick since he himself basically knew squat about coffee. 

“Hari ini tadi kuliah full?” Ganda asked as he took his seat, breaking the ice.

Ghazul nodded, a bitter smile on his face, "dari jam 10 pagi tadi."

"Gimana sejauh ini?” Ganda’s back was leaning in a more relaxed position, one hand propped on the arm rest on the side of the chair, “Sudah nyaman sama perkuliahan?" 

"Ya gimana ya, mas,” Ghazul’s hand was fidgeting a piece of napkin, looking down before eventually catching Ganda in his eyes, “mau nggak mau juga harus nyaman, mungkin kalau masalah akademik saya bisa adaptasi, tapi jujur aja masih belum dapat teman yang _pas."_

"Nanti pasti _nemu_ , kok,” Ganda threw the younger boy an assuring smile, “pokoknya kamunya juga, Zulham."

"Sayanya kenapa, Mas?" Ghazul had one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. 

"Jangan diem aja, mengintimidasi."

"Lah emang saya gitu, mas?" 

"Jangankan teman mu, Zul. Senior mu aja lho merinding lihat kamu."

Just before Ghazul could speak up in protest, the barista from the counter called their name; “pesanan atas nama Ganda dan Zulham,” her high-pitched voice echoed in the room. 

Ganda put the conversation on a halt, standing up to take his orders. Ghazul didn’t realize this at the moment, but he had his eyes glued on Ganda as the older boy was walking away. There truly was something about him. Despite the fact that he was only wearing a basic blue button down and a pair of chino khakis, Ghazul found him undeniably attractive. It was probably about the way he carried himself with such an easy self-assurance, looking confident, yet not arrogant. 

Ganda set down two cups in the table, pushing the one labeled ‘Zulham’ to the younger boy. “ _Cinnamon milk_ ,” he explained, “saya tahu kamu nggak suka kopi.”

“Eh,” Ghazul looked up in surprise, “kok-”

“Baru lihat menunya aja tadi muka mu udah pahit banget,” Ganda explained, “lain kali nggak perlu bohong sama saya, Zul.”

“Hehe,” Ghazul grinned sheepishly, “iya, mas.”

Ganda resumed back to his seat. Watching as Ghazul took a sip of his drink, there was a faint white mark that the cup left along the seam of his lips. Ganda found this adorable as fuck. 

“Mas,” Ghazul started.

“Iya, Zulham?”

Ghazul set down his drink, looking at Ganda who was taking a sip of his coffee, “Mas panggil saya Ghazul aja, atau Ghani.”.

"Saya bakal panggil kamu sesuai yang kamu mau,” Ganda replied, nursing his cup in his hand, an inquiry to follow, “kalau kamu sudah bisa berhenti panggil saya pakai 'mas'." 

“Nggak enak saya, mas. _Nglamak,”_ Ghazul confessed.

"Kamu itu lucu, Zulham,” Ganda marked with a soft laugh.

"Kenapa, mas?”

“Hari pertama kuliah kamu sudah nantang seniormu baku hantam, sekarang manggil nama saya aja nggak bisa.”

* * *

The ride home was quiet, but a different kind of quiet than the one they had on the ride to the coffeeshop. The silence was somehow comforting, it wasn’t cold and awkward. The rain was pouring down harder than before, Ghazul had his body hiding under Ganda’s poncho raincoat the entire ride home. It was cold, but the close proximity he had with Ganda kept him warm. Ghazul had started to trust his instinct, he still couldn’t find the courage to make physical contact with Ganda yet, but at the very least he was relaxed. Ganda notice the missing stiffness on the boy riding on the back of his scooter, but decided not to address this, he simply smiled, noting the fact that he finally broke the ice between them.

"Mas, _was that a date_?" Ghazul asked when they arrived at his dorm, getting off Ganda’s scooter. 

Ganda stared at the boy, he could tell that Ghazul was obviously nervous to ask the question. He then answered, "Ya tergantung kamunya, Zulham." 

"Maksudnya?" 

"Kamu maunya tadi itu kencan apa ndak?" 

  
  
  



End file.
